


***

by t_alba



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Олаф Кальдмеер получает приглашение на ужин.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	***

Присланное вице-адмиралом приглашение на ужин застало Кальдмеера врасплох и немало удивило, в первую очередь тем, как оно было доставлено. На «Ноордкроне» сообщения отправляли с вестовым только в исключительных случаях — таковым считалось, например, торжество по случаю визита кесаря, и Кальдмеер полагал, что на флагмане хексбергской эскадры придерживаются тех же порядков. Смущённый вид вестового также свидетельствовал о том, что ему это поручение в новинку.

— Благодарю, можете быть свободны.

Но вестовой остался на месте.

— Вице-адмирал Вальдес приказал дождаться ответа, — он произнёс это с такой настойчивостью, как будто, будучи пленником, Кальдмеер имел здесь право от чего-то отказываться.

— Передайте вице-адмиралу Вальдесу, — с каменным лицом сказал Кальдмеер, — что я принимаю его любезное приглашение.

Вестовой коротко поклонился, щёлкнул каблуками и убрался, оставив адмирала цур зее наедине с его раздумьями.

Неожиданное приглашение казалось тем более загадочным, что Кальдмеер вот уже несколько дней не видел Ротгера Вальдеса. Конечно, едва ли следовало ожидать, что вице-адмирал будет уделять много внимания военнопленному, Кальдмеер хорошо знал, сколько хлопот обрушивается на командующего после большой победы... «И какие прекрасные это хлопоты».

Но Вальдес с первой же встречи лицом к лицу, когда адмирал цур зее валялся на койке в лазарете «Астэра», вновь и вновь искал его общества, и хотя бы себе Кальдмеер должен был признаться, что задет внезапным пренебрежением. Не то чтобы он привык к их долгим беседам, нет, слово «привычка» тут не подходило.

Они ему нравились. Его заочная симпатия к Вальдесу оказалась ничем в сравнении с тем чувством, которое он испытал при личном знакомстве. Широко известное прозвище Бешеный не отражало и малой толики всех качеств, присущих Ротгеру Вальдесу, и уж точно ничего не говорило о том, с каким дружелюбием тот способен относиться к побеждённому врагу, с какой теплотой его опекать.

И о том, как заразительно Ротгер смеётся, откидывая голову назад, как выразительно жестикулирует, увлекаясь разговором, как рядом с ним становится легко на сердце — хотя должно быть наоборот.

«Такому противнику не стыдно проиграть». Эта мысль утешала адмирала цур зее, но делиться ею с Вальдесом не стоило, как бы ни хотелось ему сказать — об этом и о многом другом.

Они встретились не в то время, не в том месте и не при тех обстоятельствах.

«Судьба».

Кальдмеер не любил лишние церемонии, но, получив настолько официальное приглашение, готов был переодеться к ужину — если бы было во что. Всё, что могло уцелеть из его гардероба, осталось в межзвёздном пространстве на расстоянии по меньшей мере пары световых лет от «Астэра». Для адмирала цур зее синтезировали одежду, покроем в точности повторяющую форменный комбинезон Звёздного флота Талига, но без знаков различия и тёмно-синий, а не чёрный с красным, как у марикьяре. О вычурном парадном мундире жалеть не приходилось, но — Кальдмеер задумчиво поскрёб подбородок — стоило хотя бы побриться.

Сопроводить адмирала цур зее к ужину опять явился вестовой, несмотря на то, что Кальдмеер уверенно ориентировался на чужом флагмане — той его части, которая была доступна дриксенцу. Но девятая палуба не хранила в себе никаких военных секретов, здесь располагались помещения для рекреации — спортзал, зал для просмотра голографических фильмов, музыкальная комната, несколько малых гостиных. Кальдмеер даже припомнил пятый отсек — небольшой, но радующий взгляд настоящими растениями в кадках. Вальдес как-то обмолвился, что пятый отсек на месяц вперёд забронирован членами экипажами, желающими провести свободное от вахты время в романтической обстановке. «И это последнее, о чём сейчас стоит думать».

— Прошу.

Вестовой отступил назад, и перед Кальдмеером беззвучно раздвинулись двери отсека номер пять.

Он оказался меньше, чем помнилось адмиралу цур зее, а вот зелени в нём, наоборот, стало больше. Из скрытых динамиков лилась нежная инструментальная музыка, посредине стоял стол, сервированный на двоих — фарфор, хрусталь, серебро и кипенно-белые полотняные салфетки. Кальдмеер сделал шаг и замер в изумлении.

Вальдес был в штатском и в чёрном костюме и красной рубашке выглядел не менее торжественно, чем окружающая обстановка. Впечатление портило его лицо — бледное и такое усталое, будто вице-адмирал слишком давно не спал, только тёмные глаза горели мрачным огнём.

— Добрый вечер, Олаф, — хрипло сказал Вальдес. — Разрешите, я за вами поухаживаю.

Кальдмеер безмолвно позволил отодвинуть для себя стул. Сев, он почувствовал, как Вальдес положил ладонь ему на плечо.

—Спасибо, что пришли.

Прикосновение Вальдеса было таким горячим, будто его лихорадило.

Заняв место напротив, Вальдес мановением руки подозвал сервобота и легонько стукнул его по макушке. Панель скользнула вниз, за ней обнаружились блюда, источающие одуряюще аппетитные запахи.

— Говядина, — пояснил Вальдес. — Я имею в виду, настоящая, не синтезированная. Хранилась в морозильнике до особого случая, а я не могу вообразить себе случая более особого, чем этот. Но начнём, пожалуй, с супа.

— Ротгер, — прямо спросил адмирал цур зее, — что происходит?

— Давайте сначала поедим.

Вальдес снова быстро коснулся его руки и отвёл взгляд, Кальдмеер никогда раньше не видел талигойского вице-адмирала таким скованным. Пятый отсек уже совсем не казался уютным.

Еда наверняка была очень вкусной, но аппетита ни у одного из них не было. Вино шло лучше — Вальдес с насквозь фальшивым воодушевлением объявил, что это кэналлийское из его личных запасов, подарок от соберано, и щедро разливал «Кровь» по бокалам, не позволяя им опустеть ни на минуту. Вице-адмирал пил вино, как воду, и Кальдмеер от него не отставал, не чувствуя ни букета, ни опьянения.

На десерт были сыр и груши.

— Ещё вина? — предложил Вальдес и, не дожидаясь ответа, вновь наполнил бокалы.

— Ротгер, чего вы добиваетесь? — не выдержал адмирал цур зее.

Тишину нарушала только музыка из динамиков, и Кальдмеер почувствовал, что ненавидит скрипку.

— Выпейте со мной на брудершафт, Олаф, — Вальдес наконец-то взглянул ему прямо в глаза. — Пока вы ещё можете смотреть на меня без отвращения.

— Объясните...

— Пожалуйста.

От этого обречённого «пожалуйста» в душе у Кальдмеера что-то оборвалось. Он взял бокал, поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к Вальдесу. Тот встал так поспешно, что опрокинул стул.

Они неловко и осторожно переплели руки, и стояли, глядя друг на друга, пока Кальдмеер не понял, что Вальдес ждёт его знака. Адмирал цур зее сделал глоток вина без вкуса и запаха, коснулся губами губ Вальдеса и обнял его свободной рукой, притягивая ближе и не пытаясь делать вид, что не хотел этого давным-давно.

В их поцелуе не было ничего дружеского.

Отстранился Кальдмеер тоже первым. Вальдес ещё несколько секунд стоял с закрытыми глазами, потом глубоко вздохнул и криво улыбнулся.

— Я должен тебе объяснение.

— Если я попрошу у тебя генеральный код доступа к оборонной системе кесарии, ты мне его дашь?

Олафа Кальдмеера не зря прозвали Ледяным. Он не сказал «Что?». Он не сказал «Иди к кошкам!». Он даже не сказал «С чего ты взял, что я его знаю?». Он молча смотрел на Вальдеса с тем выражением лица, которое довёл до совершенства ещё в молодые годы, когда вышестоящие держали его за идиота с захолустной планеты.

Выражение это говорило: «Ты меня за идиота держишь?».

— Ну вот, — тихо сказал Вальдес, — именно поэтому. — И, просто чтоб ты знал, мне не нужен этот код. Вернее, он нужен не мне. Он нужен регенту, и регент приказал тебя допросить. Если понадобится, с пристрастием.

Кальдмеер понимал, что значит «с пристрастием». Вальдес, разумеется, тоже. Вот и нашлось объяснение его странному поведению и до нелепости роскошному ужину.

— И что ты будешь делать?

— У меня приказ, — в голосе Вальдеса звучало горе. — Олаф, у меня приказ.

Вид у Вальдеса был абсолютно несчастный, но Кальдмеер не находил в себе сил его пожалеть. «Скорее уж, — мелькнуло у него в голове, —жалеть я должен самого себя. Если бы только от этого ещё был толк».

— У меня приказ, — повторил Вальдес. — Получить код любой ценой. Любой!

— С чего ваш регент решил, что я вообще его знаю?

— Регент мне не докладывается, — бросил Вальдес. — А ты, если бы знал, задал бы тот же самый вопрос.

Конечно, Кальдмеер знал код, дающий допуск к межзвёздной системе обороны кесарии Дриксен. Его знали четыре человека: кесарь, канцлер, главнокомандующий армией и главнокомандующий флотом. Стечение обстоятельств, при которых хотя бы один из этих четырёх мог попасть в плен, было крайне маловероятным, но в битве при Хексберг удача воевала на стороне Талига. «Если бы Вернер не сбежал, у «Ноордкроне» был бы шанс спастись. Если бы «Ноордкроне» взорвалась чуть раньше, не было бы шанса спастись у меня. Воистину, судьба в тот день отвернулась от кесарии».

— Я не хочу...

— Я тоже, — согласился Кальдмеер, чувствуя, как поднимается изнутри ледяная ярость — единственное, что он сейчас мог противопоставить страху. — Не люблю, когда меня пытают.

Вальдес вздрогнул, как от удара, и побледнел ещё сильнее.

— Ты не понимаешь. У нас есть «Ада».

— «Ады» запрещены конвенцией об обращении с военнопленными, — машинально отозвался адмирал цур зее.

— Регенту плевать на конвенцию.

«Ада» — пыточное устройство, потрясающее изяществом замысла, плод трудов гения, мудро пожелавшего остаться неизвестным. «Адой» невозможно ни убить, ни искалечить, ни пустить хотя бы каплю крови. «Ады» не наносят увечий, они созданы только для того, чтобы причинять боль, и делают это безупречно. Боль, порождаемая «Адой», невыносима, нет человека, который бы смог её выдержать. Достаточно считаных секунд, чтобы превратить жертву в покорного раба, готового на всё ради избавления от мук. Единственный недостаток «Ады», досадный побочный эффект — безумие. Стоит на несколько секунд превысить время оптимального воздействия, и человек сходит с ума. Эффект необратим, а время оптимального воздействия для каждого индивидуально, и точно вычислить его невозможно. Именно это послужило в своё время главным аргументом в пользу запрета «Ад». Единственная закономерность, которую удалось установить, — чем лучше толерантность к боли, тем больше вероятность превысить меру.

«У меня есть шанс, — отстранённо подумал Кальдмеер. — Все тесты, которые я проходил, указывали на высокий болевой порог. У меня есть шанс сойти с ума прежде, чем я выдам код. Помоги мне Создатель».

— Если вы используете «Аду», санкции за это...

— Санкции должен кто-то исполнять, — перебил Вальдес. — Но если мы получим код, Дриксен падёт, а если Дриксен падёт, никто больше не рискнёт выступить против Талига.

— Вижу, вы всё продумали.

— Не я, — с яростью сказал Вальдес. — Я бы в жизни такого не придумал.

— Но ты отдашь приказ включить «Аду», когда меня к ней подсоединят.

— Если бы я думал, что кто-то из моих людей способен включить «Аду», — отчеканил Вальдес, — этот человек покинул бы борт раньше, чем успел спросить «Что?». Я не регент. Я не могу отдать такой приказ.

— Так что же, ты сам?.. — неверяще спросил Кальдмеер.

— Да, — Вальдес поднял на него исполненный страдания взгляд. — Да. Олаф, ты не выдержишь, это невозможно выдержать. Ты выдашь код, раньше или позже. Но если ты скажешь мне его сейчас, тебе не придётся мучиться. Тебя никто не осудит, когда узнают, что я угрожал тебе «Адой», а я сделаю так, что узнают все! И те, кто доверил тебе код, не посмеют тебя осуждать, потому что «Ады» не выдержал бы никто из них!

— Возможно, — медленно проговорил адмирал цур зее, чувствуя, как лёд внутри рассыпается в пыль, — но кода я не знаю.

— Карьярра, — прошептал Вальдес. — Ну почему это должен быть именно ты?!

— Хочешь сказать, что, если бы на моём месте был кто-нибудь другой, то ты бы спокойно уложил его на «Аду» и нажал кнопку? — не сдержался Кальдмеер.

— Если бы на твоём месте был кто угодно другой, связист уже передавал бы код в ставку регента!

Скрипка скулила, как побитая собака.

Оставалось прояснить последний вопрос.

— Когда ты собираешься приступить?

— Время ещё есть. Регент ожидает ответа до истечения следующих суток, — Вальдес смотрел умоляюще. — Ты можешь передумать в любой момент, только скажи...

Какая щедрость. И какой расчёт. Чтобы уничтожить личность, «Аде» хватит тридцати секунд, но если дать человеку несколько часов на размышления, страх перед грядущей невыносимой болью вынудит его подчиниться без всяких пыток. Регент получит код, «Ада» не понадобится, и Талиг останется чист перед лицом межгалактического сообщества. Лионель Савиньяк не зря известен как мастер эффективных решений.

«Пошёл он к кошкам, — с ожесточением подумал Кальдмеер. — Пошли к кошкам все они. Если у Талига достаточно наглости, чтобы угрожать «Адой», пусть достанут смелости её использовать. В грязной игре чистым не остаётся никто».

А вслух сказал:

— Я не передумаю. Нет смысла ждать до завтра. У вас есть приказ, вице-адмирал Вальдес. Приступайте.

— Сутки, — повторил Вальдес. — У нас есть ещё сутки, и, клянусь, ни минутой меньше. Я ждал три дня, Олаф, и знал бы ты, чего мне это стоило... Ты сможешь подождать один.

— Мне тебя пожалеть? — сухо спросил Кальдмеер и испытал недостойное, мелочное удовлетворение от того, как исказилось лицо вице-адмирала.

Вальдес получил приказ три дня назад, значит, регент дал пленнику на размышление четыре. «За четыре дня я бы сломался, — с собой стоило быть честным. — Но один сумею выдержать. Должен суметь». Кальдмеер с досадой поймал себя на том, что благодарен Вальдесу. Эта благодарность была неуместной, бессмысленной, но от того не менее искренней. Ротгер подарил ему три дня покоя, никто на его месте не сделал бы для Кальдмеера больше.

Адмирал цур зее силился увидеть в Вальдесе своего палача, но видел только мужчину, которого недавно поцеловал, и ничего не мог с собой поделать. У него оставались одни сутки, а потом — боль. Боль и безумие, если повезёт. Не в его положении отказываться от малейшей радости из тех, что ещё способна предложить жизнь, а Вальдес смотрел на него, не отводя взгляда, и в его глазах было всё, что можно желать.

— Ротгер, — сказал Олаф Кальдмеер, — вы пригласили меня на ужин. Могу я надеяться, что после ужина вы пригласите меня к себе?

Когда за ним пришли, адмирал цур зее был готов и выбрит так же чисто, как накануне. Но сегодня его сопровождал не почтительный вестовой, а двое из службы безопасности, мрачностью и внушительными габаритами напомнившие Кальдмееру адмирала Альмейду.

На второй палубе «Астэра» адмирал цур зее прежде не был. Тут, судя по всему, вообще редко кто-то бывал, кроме обслуживающих корабельные системы техников. «Ну конечно, — промелькнуло в голове, — «Ада» ведь тоже машина». Кальдмеер старался не думать о том, что его ждёт, старался сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях о прошедшей ночи, но под напором страха они тускнели и расползались клочьями, будто туман.

На двери отсека вместо номера значилась буква — «А». Отсек оказался маленьким помещением без признаков декоративной отделки: пол, стены, потолок — стандартные серые панели. Краем глаза Кальдмеера заметил ожидавшего их Вальдеса, но всё его внимание захватила «Ада».

«Ада» выглядела хуже, чем древняя «железная дева» — та своей наружностью хотя бы честно демонстрировала, для чего предназначена. Но «Ада» походила на кушетку в кабинете престижной клиники — эргономичная, комфортная даже на вид, обитая гладкой, приятно поблёскивающей материей и достаточно длинная, чтобы на ней мог с удобством расположиться даже такой высокий человек, как Олаф Кальдмеер.

Адмирал цур зее почувствовал, что его сейчас затрясёт. Или стошнит.

— ...Олаф? Олаф!

Вальдес схватил его за плечи и развернул спиной к «Аде».

— Не смотри на неё. Не надо.

По знаку вице-адмирала эсбэшники вышли. Вальдес, впрочем, не остался беззащитен — Кальдмеер заметил у него на поясе световую шпагу. Элегантное старомодное оружие, смертоносное в умелых руках. И, в отличие от бластера, таящееся в рукояти световое лезвие появлялось только в ответ на прикосновение владельца, а значит, не было никакого смысла пытаться им завладеть.

«А то можно было бы... Что? Взять Вальдеса в заложники и потребовать челнок с полными баками топлива или убить себя?» Ни в том, ни в другом не было никакого смысла, к тому же сейчас Кальдмеер не поручился бы за свою способность рассуждать здраво. Собравшись с духом, он спросил твёрдым голосом:

— Пора?

— Нет, — Вальдес страдальчески оскалился. — И никогда не будет пора. Просто скажи мне код, и уйдём отсюда, забудем, как страшный сон.

Адмирал цур зее покачал головой.

— Я не знаю кода.

— Чтоб тебя, — отшатнулся от него Вальдес, — чтоб меня, чтоб... это всё!

Он отвернулся, а Кальдмеер смотрел на его обтянутую мундиром спину, на непослушные волосы, собранные в аккуратный хвост. Ночью они были растрёпанными, теперь Кальдмеер мог вспомнить, как вцепился в чёрные пряди, притягивая голову Ротгера ближе к своему паху. Обычно он не был груб с любовниками, и в этот раз тоже поспешно выпутал пальцы из тёмных кудрей, в качестве извинения погладив Ротгера по плечам, но тот сам подался вперёд так резко, будто наказывал себя.

Кальдмеер его наказывать не хотел и орудием экзекуции становиться не собирался... как, впрочем, и отказываться от того, что Ротгер был готов ему дать — а Ротгер был готов на всё. Он дрожал, когда Кальдмеер целовал его, дрожал так, будто никогда и ни с кем раньше не целовался, и, шепча «Пожалуйста», просил только об одном.

О том, на что Олаф Кальдмеер согласиться не мог.

— Господин адмирал цур зее, — сказал Вальдес пугающе официальным тоном, — Талиг будет благодарен вам за сотрудничество. Вы можете рассчитывать на...

Он осёкся, когда Кальдмеер лёг на «Аду».

Скрытый механизм сработал совершенно бесшумно. Широкие металлические манжеты, возникшие будто из ниоткуда, охватили лодыжки, запястья и — Кальдмеер сглотнул — горло. Ему казалось, что он уже вечность так лежит, обездвиженный, беспомощный, обливающийся холодным потом. «Это не пытка. Пока ещё нет». Чтобы успокоиться, Кальдмеер принялся мысленно считать секунды, глядя в потолок.

Вальдес опустился перед «Адой» на колени.

— Ещё не поздно, Олаф. Код. Я знаю, ты возненавидишь меня в любом случае, так ненавидь за то, что я тебе угрожал, а не за то, что пытал.

Кальдмеер сбился со счёта и закрыл глаза.

Вальдес ещё какое-то время выжидал, потом отошёл.

Мир вокруг почернел по-настоящему — на голову Кальдмеера опустился шлем, по коже, будто пауки, забегали тонкие металлические щупальца, потом, став по местам, остановились.

— Олаф. Умоляю, код, — из-за шлема голос Вальдеса звучал глухо и безжизненно.

В глубине сознания вдруг родилось мальчишеское желание послать позаковыристее, но Кальдмеер не смог бы этого сделать, даже если бы дал ему волю — от страха у него пересохло в горле. Вдруг вспомнилось, что от сильной боли непроизвольно расслабляются сфинктеры кишечника и мочевого пузыря.

«И это наименьшая из моих проблем», — сказал себе адмирал цур зее. О чём он вообще думает, когда на кону судьба Дриксен?

— Я обещаю, это будет недолго. Одна секунда, не больше.

«Плохо. Мне нужно двадцать, а лучше двадцать пять, чтобы наверняка сойти с ума».

— Ты меня недооцениваешь! —каркнул Кальдмеер из-под шлема.

Вальдес не ответил.

Кальдмеер напрягся в ожидании боли, зажмурил глаза и затаил дыхание, как будто это могло помочь. Секунды тянулись невыносимо медленно.

Ничего не происходило.

Металлические пауки убрались восвояси, шлем и манжеты исчезли так же бесшумно, как и появились. Кальдмеер глубоко вдохнул, поморгал и сел. Он бы встал, но ноги подгибались, и Вальдес стащил его на пол — поближе к себе, подальше от «Ады» — и крепко обнял.

— Я офицер, а не палач. Никогда никого не пытал и не собираюсь начинать.

Кальдмеер смотрел на него в ошеломлении. «Это я тебя недооценивал. Не видел, какой ты на самом деле».

— А приказ?

— Противоречит конвенции об обращении с военнопленными, — Вальдес, выглядевший как человек, сбросивший с плеч тяжёлый груз, сверкнул улыбкой. — И законам чести Марикьяры, если уж на то пошло. Юридической силы они, конечно, не имеют, но если регент хочет пободаться с Кэналлоа — пусть попробует!

— Как-то слишком просто получается, — недоверчиво проговорил Кальдмеер.

— Это просто! Намного проще, чем видеть тебя там, — Вальдес мотнул головой в сторону «Ады», — мне слишком много времени потребовалось на то, чтобы это понять.

— Я не жалуюсь, — слабым голосом отозвался адмирал цур зее.

Его всё-таки затрясло, но это было уже неважно.

— Пойдём, — Вальдес помог Кальдмееру подняться, — не могу больше здесь находиться.

Но у дверей остановился.

— Чуть не забыл.

И световая шпага, довольно загудев, тремя взмахами рассекла «Аду» на шесть частей.

—Вот и всё, — заключил Вальдес, возвращая оружие на пояс. — За других не скажу, но у хексбергской эскадры с этого момента нет пыточных устройств.

— Слава Создателю, — с чувством отозвался адмирал цур зее.

Кальдмеер медленно, растягивая удовольствие, пил воду. Это был третий — и явно лишний — стакан, но остановиться он мог. Такой вкусной воды Кальдмеер не помнил даже в родниках на Эзелхарде.

— Можно мне? — ревниво спросил Вальдес, и, взяв стакан у Кальдмеера, осушил его до дна. — И правда, вкусно, —сказал он с удивлением.

И тут же вздохнул:

— Тебе нельзя здесь оставаться.

Кальдмеер был с ним согласен: отказаться выполнять приказ, сославшись на решение межгалактической конвенции, это одно, а отказаться передать пленника регенту, если тот его потребует, совсем другое. Это будет чересчур даже для Бешеного Ротгера.

— Что ты предлагаешь?

— У меня есть знакомый, который регулярно возит из Кэналлоа не совсем легальные грузы.

— «Не совсем легальные» — это как?

— Это значит — контрабанда, — усмехнулся Вальдес. — А окончательно оказаться по ту сторону закону моему знакомому мешает то, что я о нём знаю, но не ловлю. Как знал, что пригодится. Так что ещё килограммов, — Вальдес окинул Кальдмеера критическим взглядом, — семьдесят господину Клюгкатеру будут не в тягость.

— Юхану Клюгкатеру? На «Хитром селезне»?

— Ты его знаешь? — изумился Вальдес.

— Знаю, — задумчиво сказал Кальдмеер, — но не ловлю.

Они засмеялись, потом, естественно, начали целоваться, но одна мысль не давала Кальдмееру покоя.

— Что ты намерен говорить, когда моё отсутствие обнаружится?

— Правду, — серьёзно ответил Вальдес. — Ты меня соблазнил, усыпил бдительность и бросил, сбежав с залётным контрабандистом. В таком виде придать это огласке постесняются, в Дриксен ты сможешь рассказать всё так, как посчитаешь нужным.

— Ротгер, ты меня спасаешь, но сам...

— Это ты меня спас! Мне до сих пор страшно от того, что могло произойтия на второй палубе. Что бы случилось с тобой... и со мной, если бы я нажал кнопку. Я бы до конца жизни не смог смотреть в глаза своему отражению, видел бы в нём чудовище, которым я стал. Вы, господин Кальдмеер, невозможно твердолобый, упёртый, упрямый человек. И я не знаю никого лучше.

— Ничего, — сказал Олаф Кальдмеер, — зато я знаю.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с кинк-феста: https://oekinkfest2019.diary.ru/p218458522.htm


End file.
